


Tattoo

by ChokolatteJedi



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Community: fandom_stocking, F/M, Gift Fic, Pre-Canon, Students, Tattoos, flashfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-05-20
Updated: 2010-05-20
Packaged: 2017-10-20 12:05:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/212601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChokolatteJedi/pseuds/ChokolatteJedi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam and Jess take a short study break</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tattoo

**Author's Note:**

> A very late fandom stocking present for Kayim, who asked for Sam/Jess and tattoos

"I've been thinking that you should get a tattoo."

Sam almost choked on his coffee. "What?"

Jess smiled coyly at him over her laptop. "Well it's something I've been thinking about for a little while. Amy's boyfriend got one and she thinks its super sexy."

"Uh-huh." Sam shook his head fondly. Sometimes Jess said some of the strangest things.

"Besides, you're too goodie two shoes sometimes. You need a little bit of mystique to dirty up your image. You need a bit of danger."

"No thanks. I prefer safe and normal." Sam had more than enough danger and mystique in his childhood. It was hard to study for the SATs in the back of the Impala while his dad and brother staked out a Chrragah demon. Sam was sick of danger and tough guys, and he didn't need a tattoo to remind him of his family.

"Safe and normal is boring!" Jess protested, getting up and heading towards the kitchen. "Do you want another beer?"

"I'm fine. Safe and normal is what I want." Sam replied shortly, taking a sip from his water glass.

"Well then you're pretty hot for such a boring guy." Jess teased, wrapping her arms around his shoulders from behind and resting her chin on the top of his head. "But you'd be hotter with a tattoo."

"No chance." Sam tilted his head up for a kiss, allowing himself to be distracted from his paper for a few pleasurable minutes.

Eventually, though, Jess had to go back to her own homework. As she sat back down across the table, she smiled wickedly. "Maybe I should get the tattoo."


End file.
